Perfect
by LALAlolaXO
Summary: Michaela likes Lan. Lan likes Michaela. Together they set out to set up Michaela's brother and Lan' sister. Will they finally express their feelings for each other. Or will something happen to make them dislike each other? Read and find out.
1. Bradin Likes Lila MPOV

Characters

Michaela Girravy – friends with Aly, Tori, Maraget, Rachael, Jackie, and sometimes Kirsten

Star defender on soccer team

Lan Danvers – friends with Smith, Andre, Pierce, Ryan, and Luke

Star forward on soccer team

Aly Seabrook – best friend of Michaela

Dancer

Tori Zeferman– best friend of Michaela

Star midfielder on soccer team

Maraget Franington– best friend of Michaela

Volley captain + school mascot

Rachael Lawrence– best friend of Michaela

Singer/Actress

Jackie Santos – best friend of Michaela

Artist

Kirsten Luce – friend of Michaela + girlfriend of Ryan

Girly girl

Smith Rogers – best friend of Lan

Star goalie on soccer team

Andre Davis– best friend of Lan

Star forward with Lan

Ryan West – best friend of Lan

Hockey player + trains to be an architect

Mitch Greenburg – best friend of Lan

Star baseball player

Pierce Bronson – sometimes best friend of Lan

Star defender on soccer team

Kyle Gray – liked Michaela friends with Jade and Lena

Jade Lars – best friends with Lena and Kyle + ex of Lan + popular

Lena Miller – best friends with Jade and Kyle + likes Lan + popular

Lila Danvers – Lan's sister + star midfielder on Michaela's soccer team + senior

Bradin Girravy– Michaela's brother + football and lacrosse star + likes Lila + senior

Mr. Cushling – Michaela and Lan's English teacher

Chapter 1 – MPOV

As I walked into school I saw him in the middle of the hall surrounded by a group of guys. Tan with golden brown hair, dark blue-green eyes, and a thin but muscular body. He was perfect. He was taller than my 5'7 frame, which was good. It didn't matter to me though if he were 5 feet. I would have loved him no matter what. Instead of like all those movies where the dream guy is the football captain, he is one of the soccer, hockey, and lacrosse captains. I know not really a big difference, but that is what he does. I liked him before he even became captain though. We had never really been friends, just (as my mom says) acquaintances. We worked on a social studies project together in 6th grade that involved acting. I felt like an idiot the whole time since I cannot act. I remember our group got one vote for best skit. Now that's what you call embarrassing. It was a parent too. So basically no one liked it. Then in 7th grade we were in the same English class, but my feelings for Kyle were stronger than mine for him. He was very shy until 8th grade where he became more and more popular. We were in the same math class, but since I am one of the normal girls in my school and not a bitch, the popular boys aren't really friends with me.

Then I was snapped out of my thinking.

"Hey Miche!" _Oh no._ She was the only one who actually called me Miche besides my mom. It was my nickname in like 4th grade. Everyone now calls me Michaela.

"Hey Kirsten, what's up with you?" I asked walking up to my locker. She followed.

"Oh nothing really! Hey look who's looking at you!" she responded enthusiastically, too enthusiastically.

I turned my head to the right. Pierce. _Yay._ Pierce had like me since 6th grade and still didn't get the hint.

"I can't believe he still likes me! Kirsten, did you have too much coffee again?" Kirsten always was too energized on some sort of sugar. She really needed to stop sometime.

"YEAH I KNOW. It's been forever. He really needs to see you don't like him! I might've had _some_ coffee.... So wanna hang tonight? Oh and I LOVE your outfit!" she smiled widely.

"Um, thanks." I stared down at my navy blue sweatshirt with my last name, GIRRAVY, written on the sleeve, that I wore with my favorite medium wash seven for all mankind jeans and tall sand Uggs. I personally didn't think it was that stylish, but she could think whatever she wanted. "Sorry, I don't think I can. I need to do chores." _lie_ "and homework." _Half lie since I had some but not enough to fill my night's schedule ._I timidly smiled at her.

"Oh, okay well maybe later!" she said and ran off to go hug Ryan, her really artistically talented boyfriend. Ryan and I have been friends for years, but I don't think we would have been if we weren't neighbors because we don't hang out with any of the same people. So we would have had to meet some other way.

"Later." I had never really considered her a friend. I only think she's decent because Ryan likes her so much and proved to me she's not a bad person, even though that is not true because Kirsten could be one hell of a bitch.

I got my books out of by locker and then headed down the hallway.

"MICHAELA!" I turned to see my brother Bradin sprinting down the hallway pushing through the group of boys surrounding Lan. Everyone stopped talking to look at me. I was embarrassed immediately.

_Oh god what does he need?_

Once he reached me he realized everyone was staring and sarcastically said, "Is it okay with you if I talk to my sister? Cause if you don't mind I would like to have a conversation with her without everyone watching us." Everyone scattered around and started talking again then. I did notice however that Lan chuckled and kept watching.

"Hey." Bradin said.

"Can I help you? Did you really need me so badly that you needed to sprint down the hallway and yell at everyone?" I asked.

"Actually, yes I did. There's no way I would sprint down the hallway after my little sophomore sister just to say hi" Bradin said while chuckling. _Ha Ha. Funny._

"Hump. Kay, well fine. What do you need?" I asked giving him a bored look.

"Okay well you know Lila correcto mundo?" _why does he try to use Spanish when he's not good at it?_

"Um.. yes. From soccer. Why?" I was curious. Did Bradin have a little crush?

"Well want to get her to go on a date with me?"

"Uh. Okay I guess. Wait! Lila Danvers?" _Lila Danvers was Lan's.. sister._

"Yeah, why?"

"Just making sure." _Crap I didn't realize it was her! What am I gonna do? I'm going to look like a loser!_

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean you don't need to go up to the senior tables. You can probably get her alone sometime. Ask her for soccer tips."

"No it's okay, I'll be fine." _I wasn't worried about the senior tables. I was worried about her brother. The one that was still looking at me from time to time out of the corner of his eyes._

"I think she has a brother in your grade. Talk to him." _Oh boy._

"Yeah, maybe." _Or maybe not._

"Awesome! You're my favorite sister! See you at home."

"I'm only your favorite cause Jill's not even here!"

"Yeah, well. When she gets back I'll let you know who I like more."

"Whatever. See you."

I walked in the opposite direction of him and headed into my class. Ugh English. Not the bet class in the world. And to top it all off, Lan was in my class. He sat next to me. I was there a couple minutes early so I took out my stuff. Lan walked right as the bell rang.

"Cutting it close Mr. Danvers." My teacher Mr. Cushling said.

"Yeah, sorry I was getting my stuff from like locker." Lan replied as he took his seat next to me.

Lan turned to me, "Sup Girravy?"

"Uh, not much you?"

"You know, soccer mostly. You're on my sister's team right? You made varsity like me. Good job. You were great last game. Number 4 right?"

_What the heck? How did he know all of this? Good thing I didn't know he was at the game or I would have face planted into the ground or scored on my own goal, even though I play defense._

"Umm, yeah, I am on your sister's team, I did make varsity like you, thanks, thanks, and I am number 4. Wow that was a lot."

"Haha. Yeah sorry I always ask too many questions. Why did you say thanks twice?"

"Because you said, good job on making varsity and good job last game."

"Ohh right. Makes sense. You're good."

"Thanks. Again." _Wow why is he talking to me? _He smiled and laughed at me. "So speaking of your sister, does she have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Well my brother Bradin likes her and wants me to get her to go out with him. So I figured she didn't but I wanted to make sure."

"Ohh. Was that the whole thing in the hallway?"

_Aw man he was really paying attention._

"Er.. yeah it was."

Suddenly Mr. Cushling said, "Class, get started on the worksheets that were just handed out."

I finished in no time which meant no homework for tonight. The bell rang and I went to math and French. Things were pretty uneventful. Finally it was lunchtime. I got two pieces of pizza and sat down at a table with my 5 best friends, Tori, Margaret, Rachael, Aly, and Jackie. All of us ate, unlike some of the populars. We liked being normal for the most part. We had our guy friends too, so it's not like no one liked us. Only Rachael was truly desperate to be popular. I had a feeling she might ditch us soon, so I wasn't as close to her. She had a good reason too, since Smith Rogers liked her and she liked him. He was the soccer goalie. We chatted during lunch while Rachael turned around in her seat to flirt with Smith. I was talking with my closest friend Aly.

"So anyone special this year?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

I laughed. "Just the same as last year."

"You two will happen. I know you will." _I hope she's right._

"Well my brother really likes his sister. So I talked to Lan today in English about Lila."

"Oh my god! Bradin and Lila would be SOO cute!! And see? You two already got talking. Plus, he and that bitch broke up this summer."

That bitch was Jade. I don't know why he ever went out with her. She's so fake. Whatever I just hope he broke up with her and not the other way around.

"Yeah I know they would. Too bad he won't even ask her himself. I wonder why. He usually can just go right up to a girl. About Lan, do you know who broke up with who?" _Please, please._

"Oh yeah! Apparently it was "mutual"." she said quote mutual. "But technically it can't be mutual because _someone_ has to bring it up. If my sources are correct, which they usually are, then Lan brought it up and Jade agreed." _Phew. _"Hey look over there." She pointed across the cafeteria to the right corner.

Lan and Jade were arguing about something. Actually it was how he likes someone new.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU ALREADY LIKE SOMEONE ELSE?!" Jade was furious.

"Jade! We're over! I can like whoever I want!" Lan yelled back.

"YEAH, BUT WE BROKE UP 2 DAYS AGO!!"

"Actually, three."

"SHUT UP!! WHO IS SHE?!"

"Jade! Why the hell do you care anyways?! You AGREED to break up! Remember? It was mutual! So if you want it to just be me breaking up with you then fine yell at me. But you have no right to yell at me for liking someone else when we both agreed we were over!"

"FINE! LIKE WHOEVER YOU WANT! BUT I BET SHE IS SOME SKANKY SLUT WHORE THAT YOU JUST WANNA GET LAID BY! AND WHEN YOU'RE DONE WITH HER, DON'T COME CRYING BACK TO ME!!" she ran out of the cafeteria crying. Lan just looked tired from arguing.

"Wow." Aly said in shock.

"I know." I agreed.

"Well, now you know he's single for sure and that all my information was correct!" She smiled widely.

"Yeah, but he likes someone else. It's probably Rachael."

"Why Rachael?"

"Because she's gorgeous and funny and perfect. Just like Lan."

"Yeah, but she likes Smith."

"What if she changes her mind?"

"She won't because Lan doesn't like her. It's someone else. I can't figure it out though."

_Well, it's definitely not me. I just talked to him the first time in 2 years._

Then the bell rang and we headed off to class.


	2. Bradin Likes Lila LPOV

Chapter 2 – LPOV

I was already in school when Michaela came in. We had never really been friends but there was something about her that I just loved. She was tan, but a little lighter than me, had dark brown wavy hair that went to about the middle of her back and gorgeous hazel eyes. I don't even know how I knew this much about her. I guess I had just been paying attention. Right when she walked in my friends had been congratulating me on making captain for soccer, hockey, and lacrosse. I was excited but now all I wanted to do was watch Michaela. Good thing I had English 1st period with her.

"Yo man! Awesome job on making captains!" it was Pierce.

"Hey thanks man. I'm glad you're on the soccer team with me." I really was. He was a fabulous defender. The only thing that bugged me was the he had a huge thing for Michaela.

I walked my way over to Smith and Andre.

"Hey guys! Where's Ryan and Mitch?" I said raising my hand for a high five.

"Hey man!" they said.

"I think Mitch has to study for a test and Ryan is with Kirsten like always." Smith said. We rolled our eyes. It's not like we didn't like Kirsten we just didn't think they were good for each other. He also spent all of his time with her, so that was a downer.

"So how did Jade take the break-up?" Andre asked as Kirsten walked over to Michaela. I felt bad for her.

"Now well. Right when I said, we should break-up, she said, yeah I agree. I could tell she didn't want to though. She just didn't want to be dumped."

"Ew what a bitch. Why'd you even go out with her man?" Smith made a funny face.

"I don't really know. So who do you guys like?" Smith spoke up first.

"Rachael Lawrence. I'm gonna ask her out soon. Hey, Andre maybe we can double!"

"Why? Who do you like Andre?" I was confused.

"Um. Well. I think that Aly Seabrook is cool."_ Yeah more like he thinks she amazing. _I smirked. He was so easy to read.

"Right. She's just cool. Well maybe I can triple with you guys."

"Huh? Why? Who do you like? I heard Lena Miller likes you. She's hot!" Andre said.

"Yeah well maybe she is, but she's friends with Jade and I like Michaela Girravy." Just then Michaela left to walk down the hall. I watched her start down the hallway. Then turned back to my friends.

"Very cool man. They're all friends and she's hot too. So that works!" Smith said.

Then we were interrupted by someone shouting and pushing through our group in the hallway.

"MICHAELA!" I looked to see Bradin sprinting down the hallway running after Michaela. I looked at her. She looked embarrassed and I noticed that everyone else was looking too.

Bradin noticed everyone looking and said, "Is it okay with you if I talk to my sister? Cause if you don't mind I would like to have a conversation with her without everyone watching us." All the guys started talking again, but I just stood there and chuckled at Bradin. He was funny. Then I turned to my friends, but kept peeking at Michaela and Bradin. Michaela looked kind of bored.

Once they were done talking Michaela walked to English class. I walked to my locker, Smith following me.

"Yes?"

"Way to stare at her the whole time." _Was I that obvious?_

"Oh, yeah." I was embarrassed.

"That's okay man! You like her. I bet she likes you too." He leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Maybe she does, or not."

"Don't be negative man. We better get to class."

"See you." I closed my locker and ran to English.

I walked into the room when the bell rang and saw Michaela with her stuff already out on her desk. _Close one._

"Cutting it close Mr. Danvers." Mr. Cushling said. _Even he noticed._

"Yeah, sorry I was getting my stuff from like locker." I replied as I sat down at my desk.

I turned to Michaela, "Sup Girravy?" _Ugh that sounds so stupid!_

"Uh, not much, you?" She looked hesitant.

"You know, soccer mostly. You're on my sister's team right? You made varsity like me. Good job. You were great last game, number 4 right?" _I'm such a stalker! Why did I say those things? She probably thinks I'm a freak!_

"Umm, yeah, I am on your sister's team, I did make varsity like you, thanks, thanks, and I am number 4. Wow that was a lot."

"Haha. Yeah sorry I always ask too many questions. Why did you say thanks twice?"

"Because you said, good job on making varsity and good job last game."

"Ohh right. Makes sense. You're good."

"Thanks. Again." I smiled and laughed. "So speaking of your sister, does she have a boyfriend?"_ Why does she want to know?_

"Nope. Why?"_ At least I don't think she does...._

"Well my brother Bradin likes her and wants me to get her to go out with him. So I figured she didn't but I wanted to make sure."

"Ohh. Was that the whole thing in the hallway?"

"Er.. yeah it was."

Suddenly Mr. Cushling said, "Class, get started on the worksheets that were just handed out."

Michaela finished in no time. I still had one sheet left for homework. I should ask her for help. The bell rang and I went to history and art. Pierce spilled paint on the teacher, but other than that things were pretty uneventful. Finally it was lunchtime. I could see Michaela. I got a hamburger and sat down at a table with the guys. Ryan was sharing a coke with Kirsten. Rachael and Smith were flirting as usual while Michaela and Aly were talking to each other about something. I was trying to listen to their conversation while Andre and Mitch were trying to tell me a joke. Suddenly, Jade came up to me.

_Uh oh. This is not going to be good._

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU ALREADY LIKE SOMEONE ELSE?!" Jade was furious._ How did she even know this? This is ridiculous._

"Jade! We're over! I can like whoever I want!" I yelled back._ And this was one of the reasons I broke up with her. Too controlling._

"YEAH, BUT WE BROKE UP 2 DAYS AGO!!"_ Can this girl not count?_

"Actually, three."

"SHUT UP!! WHO IS SHE?!"_ Why would I ever tell her?_

"Jade! Why the hell do you care anyways?! You AGREED to break up! Remember? It was mutual! So if you want it to just be me breaking up with you then fine yell at me. But you have no right to yell at me for liking someone else when we both agreed we were over!"

"FINE! LIKE WHO EVER YOU WANT! BUT I BET SHE IS SOME SKANKY SLUT WHORE THAT YOU JUST WANNA GET LAID BY! AND WHEN YOU'RE DONE WITH HER, DON'T COME CRYING BACK TO ME!!" she ran out of the cafeteria crying. I felt bad, but she's just a bitch. I was tired.

I looked over at Michaela and she looked upset about something she and Aly were talking about. I hoped she didn't think I didn't like her. Maybe it's not about me. She did hear the fight though. I turned to Smith, Andre, Pierce, Mitch and Ryan.

"How did she even know I like someone else?"

They all just shrugged.

The bell rang then so I threw out my trash and went to class.


	3. Author's Note

Hey!

Just wanted to say hi and I hope you like my story!

Can you please review and tell me if it is even worth finishing and if you have any ideas for the story?

thanks!

**xoxo LOLA**


End file.
